zoidsfandomcom-20200224-history
Arosaurer
The Arosaurer is also known as '''Raptor'. For the more popular raptor-type Zoid featured in Chaotic Century, Guardian Force, and Zoids: New Century, see Rev Raptor; for the Zoids: Genesis Zoid, see Bio Raptor. For the Zoids: Wild Zoid, see Raptor. '' The Arosaurer is an Allosaurus'-Type' Zoid, one of over 200 species of fictional biomechanical lifeforms depicted in TOMY's Zoids model, toy, and media franchise. Overview The Arosaurer is an Allosaurus-type Zoid created by the Helic Republic. Based on the smaller Godos, the Arosaurer was developed as an alternative to the Command Wolf. While slower than the Command Wolf, the Zoid was far more heavily armored and, because of its bipedal design, more agile and more capable in close combat. Battle Story Appearances The Arosaurer was developed in the ZAC 2040s to work with the Dibison and Raynos as escorts for the Madthunder force. The Zoid was successful in this role, proving to be a match for the Zenebas Zoids it faced. Following the recapture of the Helic capital, the Zoid was further produced in mass quantities, becoming one of the mainstays of the new Helic Army. The Zoid served into ZAC 2050s, but was gradually replaced with newer Zoid designs like the Houndsoldier and Godkaiser. All surviving examples of the Arosaurer were wiped out during the Meteor Disaster in ZAC 2056. Following the disaster, the Helic army chose to abandon the design in favour of the Command Wolf and Godos. Despite the Helic Republic's plan, the Arosaurers are brought back into service, being seen escorting the Gojulas Giga (along with the Gorhecks) in the Republic's attempt in holding back the Neo-Zenebas Empire from advancing further into the Central continent. The Arosaurer was also successful in providing ground support to the defending Republican army. Following the destruction of the Helic army in ZAC 2102 the design was recreated by the Republic to replace combat losses. While the design was initially successful against the Neo-Zenebas forces, the design proved to be ineffectual against the Seismosaurus. Most of the Arosaurers left in battle-ready condition were wiped out by the Neo-Zenebas forces. Media Appearances Anime The Arosaurer's first anime appearance was in Zoids: Fuzors. The Arosaurer was one of the standard Zoids of the Peacekeeping Bureau, piloted by Ciao and other officers. Several other Arosaurers appeared in the series, most notably a modified one used by a professional Zoid thief named Jean. Ironically, Jean would be brought to justice by Ciao after the two Arosaurer pilots clashed in battle. When the Chimera Blox Zoids were developed later in the series, these Zoids fell out of favour by the new mayor and all PKB versions of the Zoid were sent off to be scrapped. They were, however, salvaged and used in the resistance against the power-hungry Alpha Richter, though the role they played was minimal. Manga An Arosaurer appears in a single frame of the Chaotic Century manga. The Zoid has no impact on the storyline, with the frame being part of a character's speech on the intelligence and free will normal Zoids possess. Video Games The Arosaurer makes an appearance in Zoids VS III ''and ''Zoids Infinity. In Zoids Infinity it is one of the fastest ground Zoids, able to weave around most enemy attacks. Trading Cards The Arosaurer was featured as part of three out of the four Zoids Trading Cards releases; all except the Trading Collection Cards. An Arosaurer in PKB colors was additionally featured as part of the Zoids Scramble set. Models Zoids (1983) The Arosaurer was first released in the Zoids (1983) model line. The kit comes on four frames, along with a wind-up motor, a semi-transparent canopy cover, sixteen rubber caps, a small chromed gold pilot, and label sheets. The Arosaurer is moulded in light grey and white, with a smoke-colored canopy. Once wound, the Arosaurer will walk forward, waving its arms and opening its jaws. The Arosaurer was released in 1987 with production continuing until about 1988. The first prototype seen in catalog was wearing guns on his tail, which had a different shape than the mass-produced model kit. Technozoids A Technozoids version of the Arosaurer was released under the name of Strike Zilla. The Strike Zilla featured a lighter grey color scheme for the model. Zoids 2 The Arosaurer was released in the Zoids 2 line, under the name of Raptor. The Raptor was recolored in black, grey, and chrome silver. Zoids (1999) The Arosaurer was released in the Zoids (1999) release. The Zoid was colored with an orange canopy, blue body, light grey limbs, and a light blue trim, as well as a grey pilot. This version of the Arosaurer was depicted as Jean's personal Arosaurer in the Fuzors anime. Fuzors A Fuzors Arosaurer was released. Moulded in grey and blue, the mould was changed slightly to accommodate two translucent blue blisters on the shoulders of the Zoid, representing police strobe lights. A custom sticker sheet including Peacekeeping Bureau stickers was included with the model. Hasbro Release A Hasbro version of the 'Zoids (1999)' release Arosaurer was featured under the name Arosaur in a catalogue. It did not see production, however. Category:Zoids Category:Allosaurus-Type Zoids Category:Helic Republic Zoids Category:OJR Category:NJR Category:NAR Category:Technozoids Category:Zoids 2 Category:Fuzor Zoids Category:Hasbro Zoids Category:Medium-Scale Zoids